


PYRO MEETS THE ENTERPRISE by PYRO

by CatBountry



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatBountry/pseuds/CatBountry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>capotin Kirk egts a message from the ferdeartion that he has new officer! whos is this mysteraisus new ofcier???? (hint: its Pyro) Will all the bad guys be stoped????? (hitn: yes)</p><p>LIKE,, COMMENT AND SUSBSCRIBE!!!!!!!11</p>
            </blockquote>





	PYRO MEETS THE ENTERPRISE by PYRO

ONE DAY IN SPACE on the USS enterprise captaim Kirk was was sitting his was captans chare when sulu said that something was coming up on the view screen.

“captian we are getting signal on the view screen!” said Sulu.

“turn on the view screen!” said Kirk and the view screen turn on.

“caption kirk!!” said the fredration officer “ it’s me the officer from the fedration!”

“yes this is kikr,” said Kirk.

“hi how are you lissen Kirk we are beam on new officer onto your ship there name is Pyro and they graduted from star fleet at the top of they’re class and good at beating all of the bad guys please take good care of him” said the fredrations officer

“ok I will do that” said kirk with smiles

“captain this is Scotty in controls room” said scotty in control room.

“yes what is it scotty” say kirk

“the new officer is beaming on our ship captain youd better come down and meat him” said Scotty

“ok” says Kirk

Kirk and Spock and Bones all go down to beam room and the new officer Pyro beams on the ship he is very tall and handsome and looks very toucgh and wear a mask over his his face.

“why are you wearing a mask take that off” say bones

“don’t be rude bones this new officer should be treated very nice” says kirk and goes to shake hands witrh Pyro”my name is Kirk I am the captain of this ship how are you?”

“I am doing fine thanks for asking kirk” say Pyro ion dark handsome voice like melty butter “who are these guys?”

“oh these are my friends science officer Spock and doctor mccoy we call him bones” says Kirk “that over there is chief engineer Scotty hes from Scotland”

“I know a guy from Scotland” Pyro says “his name is Demoman and he ets drunk a lot”

Kirk laffs

But juts then uhura says over the loudspeaker “captain we got signal from klingons there attacking us!!!”

“that is illogical” says Spock

“quick we ned to get to the brige!” kirk shout and everyone go to the bridge

“KLINGONS WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING?” shout Kirk

“Because we don’t like you kirk and also you got pyro on your ship and he knows the secret to destory us all!” say the klingons and they fire there lazers

“put all the energy in the shields” say Kirk “we wont let those damn klingons get us”

“I know how to stop them” Pyro said bravely and show off his mussels

“ok how do we stop them?” ask Bones

“you have to beam me onto there ship and thn ill show you how to do it” says pyro with knowledgable

“that sounds very logical” says Spock “lets send him over to the klingon ship”

“ok” saids Kirk

So Kirk and Spock and Bomes all go down to beam Pyro onto the klingon ship. Pyro was in front of the klingons now and looks at them with cocky smile behind his mask’

“oh no it’s him!” the klingons say

“I will give you a chance tio be reasoned with” said pyro

“NO NEVER!” said the klingons

“THEN I WILL DEFEAT YOU!” said pyro

“how are you going to defeet us?” the leader says

“I will defeat you……… WITH FIRE!” says pyro as he pulled out his mighty flame thrower and sets fire to all the klingons. There was also enemy spies with the klingons and they got cot on fire too.

“kirk bring me back on the ship” Pyro says

“ok” said kirk

Kirk brought Pyro back onto the Enterprise and everyone cheered!

“Pyro you did it!” said Scotty

“Pyro marry me!” said Uhura!

“No marry me!” say Sulu

Kirk laghed and gives Pyro a pats on the back “good job pyro! Hey Spock youd better watch out otherwise Pyro might replace you as first officer”

Spock frowned real hard

“no I could never Spock is so good at his job” said Pyro “but I can’t stay you see I am an alien and myust return to my home planet”

Everybody cried reall y hard

“no don’t go” say Chekov “we love you too much”

“I am sorry say pyro but my planet needs me” and pyro beamed back to his home planet as kirk shed one sad tear

“there goes the best officer the enterprise ever had” said kirk solemn.

TO BE CONTINUED??????

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Whurrt your thurnk?” Pyro asked.

“Well, uh…” Engineer cleared his throat. “I think it’s very nice, Pyro.”

“Rrrleeeh?” Pyro shook his fists from side to side in glee.

“Yes, it is,” said Engineer, handing back the pages to his teammate. “There’s, uh, a few typos here and there but I think it’s great. You keep practicing, you’ll get even better.”

“Shurd ur shuurr theh turrm?” Pyro asked, clutching the pages to his chest.

Engineer rubbed his chin. “Well, uh… they might not appreciate it, I think yer kinda th’ lone Star Trek fan on th’ team…”

Pyro tilted his head, considering this for a moment and then nodded. “Urrkeh,” he said. He stood up, still clutching the pages. “Thurrnksh, Errngeh.”

“Think nothin’ of it,” said Engineer, and watched as Pyro scuttled out of his workshop and giggling to himself. Once Pyro was gone, Engineer shook his head and chuckled as he turned back to his blueprints.

“Melty butter… that’s adorable…”


End file.
